Claro de Luna
by Noci-chan
Summary: El sonido del chelo inundando la estancia, un sueño pesado cada vez más profundo y la llamada de sus instintos... SayaxHaji. Lemmon fuertecito xD
1. Chapter 1

**CLARO DE LUNA**

AVISO PRINCIPAL: Esta historia creo yo que va un pasito más allá del lemmon... no contiene nada hentai, pero digamos que es un lemmon con detalles xDD. Así que mentes inocentes o castas abstenerse de leerlo. No aceptaré que me critiquen por salida porque yo ya avisé xDDD.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo que Haji fuera mio risa maligna y pervertida )

Espero que os guste la historia aunque sea un pokito corta... ) DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE!

La suave melodía de un instrumento de cuerda, dulcemente acariciado por su correspondiente arco, inundaba toda la estancia donde se encontraban. Hacía días que llegaron a aquella enorme casa de estilo victoriano que estaba abandonada, pero sin premeditación se había convertido en una especie de hogar temporal para ambos.

El tiempo transcurría indiferente, como arena que se escapa entre los dedos. Dos días se convertían en tres, cuatro días en una semana... ¿Qué importaba el tiempo cuando se era inmortal?. Sin duda esa no era una preocupación para ellos.

La dama y su caballero.

Pero tal vez este descanso del guerrero no era tan idílico como era de esperar. La angustia se escondía en el corazón del inexpresivo Haji, devorándole minuto a minuto con la incertidumbre de quien espera algo inevitable.

El sueño, tan dulce para los humanos, era para Saya algo más constante. Haji no podía evitar darse cuenta que cada vez ella dormía más y más, y el poco tiempo que pasaba despierta parecía una prolongación de su estado de duermevela. ¿Estaba llegando de nuevo su época de "hibernación"?. Era demasiado pronto, se repetía el caballero una y otra vez. No soportaba la soledad que sentía cada vez que ella dormía, el pasear por las calles esperando sentir de nuevo esa llamada de su sangre indicándole que ella había despertado, no era tan dulce como le dijo a Saya en París. Después de todo, todos sus recuerdos, desde el primero al último estaban ligados a esa muchacha de aspecto tan frágil como feroz. Era su caballero, sus deseos eran ordenes para él, y ella era su todo. Alpha y Omega de su existencia.

-¿Haji? – la voz somnolienta de Saya llegó desde la puerta.- ¿Aún es de noche? Pensé que había dormido más.-

-Fueron dos días... dormiste durante dos días.- En silencio, ambos pensaban los mismo. "Este era el primer paso hacia el verdadero sueño que duraría décadas".-

-Gomen ne, Haji.-

-Tu descanso es lo importante.- el sonido del estomago de la muchacha sonó inoportunamente.- Deberías alimentarte...- dijo ofreciendo su marmóreo cuello ante la joven.-

Saya apartó la mirada desviándola a sus pies, negándose a tal ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, la llamada de sus instintos básicos era ensordecedora, toda su sangre hervía expectante y sus ojos se volvían más y más rojos deseando hincar los dientes en ese calido refugio que Haji le ofrecía. El sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente, su respiración era más rápida de lo normal, pero aún así se negaba a dejarse dominar por su lado oscuro. Esos malditos genes de Christopheran no debían predominar, debía erradicarlos de su ser... si no era físicamente, al menos en la superficie de su ser. Le miró a los ojos, rogándole que dejara de tentarla de esa manera y cuando notó como su cuerpo avanzaba contra su voluntad hacia su dulce tortura uso su último atisbo de auto-control y echó a correr por la casa.

" No quiero, no quiero..." – se repetía. – " Yo soy humana, no necesito sangre... no quiero su sangre."- pensaba mientras corría y corría por los interminables pasillos de aquella casa. De pronto, una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo haciendo que tropezara y cayera sobre las telas viejas que antes cubrieran los muebles de la casa. Sobre ella el cuerpo de Haji parecía aún más débil de lo que su constitución física ya anunciaba. Tan débil, tan cálido... que sus ojos volverían al rojo más pasional.

Un gesto de placentero dolor adornó la cara del caballero cuando su dama le mordió suavemente en el cuello y mitigó el dolor con las caricias de su lengua. La sangre... la sangre dulce y cálida de Haji entrando en su cuerpo. Era una sensación indescriptible, un gesto tan intimo y pagano que resultaba casi erótico. Sí, definitivamente sus instintos animales despertaban contra su voluntad¿o no era tan en contra?. Innegable era el hecho de que desde que recuperó sus recuerdos, o puede que incluso antes, la presencia de Haji era algo que la arrebolaba enormemente. Sus movimientos felinos y sigilosos, su rostro inexpresivo cargado de misterio y la masculinidad casi renacentista que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo... todo era una suma terriblemente atractiva a los ojos de una jovencita en adolescencia perpetua.

Sin darse cuenta muy bien como, el mordisco por puro instinto se transformó en una caricia de dientes y lengua, tan falsamente inocente como adorablemente tórrida.

-Saya...- reprochó Haji sin poder evitar algo parecido a un gemido de aprobación. Sin embargo, ella le ignoró. La caricia de su lengua remplazó por completo el lugar que antes ocuparan sus dientes afilados. ¿Sería el instinto que todo animal tenía por la reproducción o era algo más inocente y carnal¿Sería acaso amor?. Este pensamiento la hizo reaccionar, y sus ojos volvieron a ser de un marrón brillante, y toda ella se sonrojó ante aquello que intentaba hacer.

Rápidamente se despegó del cuerpo de él, deseando que nuevamente el carácter inexpresivo del caballero la salvara de algo terriblemente vergonzoso. Pero¿por qué se comportaba así¿de dónde sacó el valor para actuar de esa manera tan atrevida?. No había sido solo instinto animal, no podía culpar de todo a la parte de su sangre que pulsaba a base de instintos.

De pronto, la muchacha se dio cuenta que algo no iba según lo esperado.

-¿Haji?...- preguntó extrañada al ver que su caballero no se movía de su posición. De pronto, un vistazo rápido a los ojos del muchacho la sorprendió al verse reflejada en las pupilas ahora rojas de su chevalier. - ¿Ha... Haji? – tartamudeó cada vez más sonrojada.-

-Saya... tú deseo ... es mi deseo. – el tono de su voz nunca fue más seductor. La tonalidad gravemente masculina con que esas palabras fueron dichas eran mil veces más hipnotizadoras que la sensualidad con la que siempre tocaba el chelo solo para ella. Por primera vez, la muchacha comprendió que en esas simples palabras había algo más implícito. No era puro deber, no quería expresarle su lealtad ni nada parecido, quería demostrarle que la deseaba... que ella era su deseo, igual que él era el deseo de ella.-

-Ha...- La tenue pronunciación de su nombre fue interrumpida por su boca. Labio contra labio, disfrutando de una batalla nunca antes vista. No eran capaces de recordar nada, no podían sentir nada más allá de esa sangre que ambos compartían deseando unirse de nuevo y vagar libremente de un cuerpo a otro.

En algún momento de su eternidad, un sentimiento de amor había ido naciendo, un calor oculto que les dotaba de mayor humanidad. Amor... ese sentimiento humano que les calentaba el corazón en este momento. Deseo... el ansia de necesitar unirse a la persona amada.

Continuaban besándose como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, mordiéndose suavemente hasta que la sangre brotaba caliente por sus labios. Saya notaba aumentar el calor de su cuerpo, el ansia por notar a su caballero aún más cerca crecía y en un acto casi inconsciente sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura del caballero, uniendo sus cuerpos aún más. Haji no pudo más que sorprenderse¿Dónde estaba ahora esa señorita educada en un tradicionalismo fuera de lo normal?. Tampoco ocuparía mucho tiempo en pensar en esas cosas, lo importante no era el cerebro... lo importante era su cuerpo, y ahora estaba ahora ardiendo de deseo por su dama.

Sin mayor aspaviento, Haji se liberó de la venda que ocultaba sus garras de Christopheran y acarició trémulamente la pierna de Saya, paseando despacio por la sensación aterciopelada de la piel que iba desde la rodilla, pasando por la cara externa del muslo hasta llegar a su cadera. Tocaba y poseía todo aquello que solo había visto en la lejanía y la palpaba de una manera dulcemente agresiva.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a desatar la blanca camisa que siempre cubría el cuerpo del chevalier, acariciando a su paso la piel expuesta que iba apareciendo a su lado. Sin mayor detenimiento, él le ayudó en su tarea destrozando casi la tela por las energías de su movimiento. Eran como dos animales en celo, activos y salvajes, palpitantes ante la sensación de querer arrancarse la ropa y sentir un placer que nunca habían conocido. De repente, Haji se separó bruscamente de ella, presionando con una mano el hombro de Saya contra el suelo y con las garras de la otra mano agarrando una de sus rodillas, acercándola provocadoramente aún más a la zona más prohibida de su cuerpo. Por un momento, la muchacha creyó que el juego se terminaría de alguna manera nada satisfactoria, que él había recobrado su frialdad de sirviente de una causa seguramente perdida, pero no podía estar más errada. El gesto solo permitió tomar algo más de impulso en la vorágine de sus dulces pecados, arremetiendo con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de ella, aplastándola delicadamente con el peso de su cuerpo varonil.

-Saya...- susurró en su oído con un matiz de excitación claramente marcado en su voz. Perdiendo en este sonido el último vestigio de cordura, agarró la trabilla de la cremallera y desvistió a su dama por completo, arrancando con sus garras el fino camisón blanco que llevaba siempre bajo el vestido.

Por primera vez, pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor la belleza de ese cuerpo de piel morena que ahora estaba rendido ante él, cambiando las tornas de sus papeles de ama y sumiso sirviente. ¿ Era esto lo que llamaban "la erótica del poder"?

Las caricias comenzaron a dar paso a juegos más íntimos, a roces que ahora no estaban prohibidos. La lucha por desprenderse de toda la ropa, no duró demasiado, antes de darse cuenta, todas sus prendas pasaron a ser un montón de jirones de tela abandonados en algún rincón de la estancia. Por fin eran libres, dos seres irracionales, desnudos y ardientes... dos animales sin rastro de humanidad a parte de ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Él paseaba su lengua húmeda por las redondas formas de un cuerpo eternamente juvenil, mientras que ella arañaba la blanca piel de la espalda de su fiel caballero. Era algo inevitable, era parte de algo que iba más allá de ella, era simplemente el efecto del dulce placer que provocaba en ella.

Nada era ya suficiente, ni las manos, ni la lengua, ni el trémulo contactos de sus pieles desnudas una contra la otra... ellos se habían dado cuenta, era la hora de terminar con la parte dulce. Había llegado el momento de abandonar la inocencia de las caricias. De modo que dándole una aprobación silenciosa, Saya acercó sus caderas más a él, y no cabe duda que él aceptó la invitación sin dudar un segundo.

Y así, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, tras décadas de inocencia compartida entre tanta lucha, ambos se convirtieron en adultos... en algo más allá de una dama y su caballero. Fueron por primera vez Saya y Haji, simple y llanamente fueron una pareja enamorada descubriendo las mieles de la lujuria.

Embestida tras embestida, uniéndose de esa gentil manera, ambos conocieron un placer que iba más allá del placer de la lucha, de la sangre y de la venganza. El placer de entregar tu cuerpo a quien nunca podrá traicionarte, a quien nunca querría hacerlo.

**FIN?**

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte (si es que alguien lee la primera xDD), con algo más de sentimiento y menos revolcamiento xDD... Os gustaría? Dadme sugerencias, o encerrarme para que no escriba más, pero... DEJAD REVIEWS! ONEGAI! UU


	2. Nota

Hola! Después de cuarenta mil años y de nunca acordarme de hacerlo, pensé que debía poner aquí una nota para aclarar  
que la segunda parte lleva muchiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo escrita y publicada. Lo digo porque mucha gente ha dejado  
comentarios diciendo que les gustaría que la hubiera, y ya cuando recibí esos comentarios estaba publicada.

Podeis buscarla en mi perfil "Luna de Sangre" o leerla aquí: **http: / www. ****fanfiction .net**** / s / 3602313 / 1 / LUNA_DE_SANGRE **(borrar los espacios)

NOTA: A la gente que se ha quejado de que este relato tuviera escenas de sexo. DEJÉ UN AVISO  
BIEN CLARO DE QUE ASÍ ERA. Si lo has leído y eres joven o no te gustan esos temas... bueno, no me  
parece bien que te quejes puesto que como ya digo dejé un aviso.

**"AVISO PRINCIPAL: Esta historia creo yo que va un pasito más allá del lemmon...  
no contiene nada hentai, pero digamos que es un lemmon con detalles xDD. Así que mentes  
inocentes o castas abstenerse de leerlo. No aceptaré que me critiquen por salida porque yo ya avisé xDDD."  
**

Si eso no es un aviso claro para que no lo leáis, que baje Dios y lo vea. ¬¬ Lo siento,  
yo acepto criticas constructivas, pero no que me critiquen por algo que ya avisé  
de antemano. Nadie os obliga a leer. Para eso están los ratings y los avisos.

Un beso a todos los que leistes este relato y gracias por tantisimos reviews! SOIS LOS MEJORES!


End file.
